Sarah Vs the Walk In
by WeAreAllStoriesInTheEnd
Summary: An alternate take on the infamous Thanksgiving dinner scene during season 1's Chuck vs the Nemesis. Chuck/Sarah/Bryce R&R!


**An: **Hey folks, these last couple of weeks have been hectic for me. Mostly because it's nearly finals and I've been writing papers and studying for exams. Such is life. I'd like to make not the Chapter Eleven of _Redeeming Intentions _will be out sometime after 12/22. I have a couple ideas for new stories that I'd like to work on for the New Year as well. So be on the look out for those :)

This is a quick one-shot that started off randomly, then blossomed into an actual story that I am quite proud of. Truthfully, it was meant to be an experiment of sorts. Ya'll are the guinea pigs. Now don't be discouraged by this. This is all meant to be fun and games.

Review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sarah Walker liked to imagine she was capable of handling anything. It was part of the job description as an elite CIA operative to remain composed even under the most stressful of situations. And she had risen to the occasion usually. She thrived under pressure; defusing bombs, overthrowing oppressive regimes, thwarting terrorist plots… whatever the mission entailed, she would accomplish it successfully and without question. That mentality hadn't changed until recently where her adventurous lifestyle had been reduced to glorified babysitting with maybe a mission squeezed in here or there. It had been difficult to assimilate to the latest mundane routine. And rather than in engaging in activities that involved gunfire or nasty explosions, she had to contend with her newest challenge: surviving social gatherings.<p>

For some inexplicable reason, Sarah could not cope with the idea of normality. Maybe because she never had been normal in the first place and probably was too late to change that fact. Any interaction that didn't employ the use of an ulterior motive made her uncomfortable. Without any orders or protocols to adhere to was akin to a puppet having its strings cut loose. Only that while also being limp and useless, she was ruled by a crippling anxiety that prevented her from ever truly feeling at ease. It was times like these that made her almost reconsider taking on this assignment. _Almost. _

This was the very definition of the word _awkward. _

Sarah currently was in a predicament. She sat at a table surrounded by a group of people she supposed were her friends. They were all chatting animatedly and filling the kitchen with laughter. Everyone was enjoying the Thanksgiving feast courtesy of Ellie Bartowski. Even Casey was silently eating his meal, quiet but content nonetheless. Sarah didn't quite share the same sentiments as the NSA agent. Her mind was elsewhere. And so she absently poked at her food, moving the mashed potatoes around the plate with her fork, meshing it with the stuffing until the contents were an unrecognizable blend of mush.

The last time she recalled playing with her food was when her parents announced their separation and impending divorce. It was a bad habit and since then, she had corrected it. Or thought she had. Seven years old or twenty-seven, it obviously made no difference age-wise. Sarah was nervous, fidgety, and she knew exactly why. Her eyes flitted to the chair beside her. It was empty. The plate piled with food left untouched. She frowned, concern outlining her delicate features.

It had been five minutes since Chuck excused himself. He left in a hurry, explaining that he had to take a quick phone call. He didn't go into further detail about the nature of the call itself; just pushed out of his seat and darted towards the hallway, most likely to his room. Nobody seemed to notice his sudden distress or the change of his previously carefree demeanor. Even Casey let the asset be. Meanwhile Sarah could not absolve her suspicions. Something was amiss and she needed to figure out what. As the Intersect's handler, it was her duty to protect Chuck at all costs. If she was right (and let's face it, she almost always was) then Chuck was somehow in trouble.

"Hey, where did Chuck go?"

Sarah glanced up to realize that the entire table had gone eerily silent. Devon was staring at her from the opposite end, his brows furrowed into a confused expression. He had been the one to ask about Chuck's absence. The unanswered question hung in the air; everyone exchanging equally perplexed looks. Sarah could feel Casey's eyes on her. That, coupled with a grunt, was enough to light a fire beneath her.

"Chuck is probably still taking that call," answered Sarah calmly. With a reassuring smile, she stood up. "I'll go and make sure he is ok."

Everyone appeared to accept Sarah's offer. There were no objections to be had. Ellie got up and collected her brother's cooling plate, saying. "I'll just reheat this for Chuck when he comes back."

Morgan ogled at his best friend's meal, chewing mindlessly on a turkey leg before addressing Sarah. "Tell Chuck if he doesn't get back here fast, I'm eating his food!"

Anna patted her boyfriend's hand and leaned in, whispering huskily. "If you're still hungry, you can always enjoy a second helping of my green bean casserole."

Morgan took a sip of his wine and choked. His cheeks flushed scarlet as he sputtered, "You know, I think it would be better if I just settled for one serving tonight." He patted his stomach exaggeratedly. "I need to watch the intake."

"Self-restraint, that's awesome Morgan," added Devon with a nod of approval. "Now maybe if you're really serious about getting into shape, why don't you come with me on a morning jog? There's nothing better than waking up before dawn and running for ten miles while watching the sun rise."

"Um…well that sounds, um…"

While Morgan was too tongue-tied with coming up with a decent response, Sarah took the opportunity to leave. She gave Casey a passing glance as if to forewarn him of the possibility of a future altercation. He reciprocated the gesture with his own steely look. Now Sarah departed for the hallway, her hand arbitrarily prodding the gun pressed against her lower back. She hoped that there was no problem and she was only overreacting. However with Chuck's record of always managing to get into trouble, she had to remain cautious.

Her footfalls were soft as she descended the hall. She passed the bathroom and found it open. There was no point into inspecting Ellie and Devon's bedroom, so she crept to the end of the apartment until she arrived at Chuck's room. Heart pounding, she drew her gun and held it readily. Sarah leaned against the wall to find the door creaked ajar. She held her breath; about to storm inside. Then she heard two familiar voices conversing. They were speaking in hushed, passionate tones. One of them was definitely Chuck. The other was… it couldn't be. But it was. _Dammit_. Sarah felt her blood boil at the mere thought of who occupied the bedroom with Chuck. That bastard. That traitor. He was supposed to be dead!

"Give me a single good reason for why I shouldn't call for help right now?" demanded Chuck. He sounded extremely upset. It was justifiable of course, but Sarah hardly ever heard him sound so angry before. "Just one girlish scream from me and it's all over Bryce."

Sarah hugged the wall and flicked the safety off the gun. Eavesdropping on the conversation made her grip on the handle tighten. Every ounce of her told her to act, but she couldn't. Not yet. She merely lingered outside of the bedroom, and peered through the chink in the door instead.

There she saw Chuck and Bryce. Both were shrouded in darkness. Only a sliver of moonlight leaked in through the window and illuminated the room dimly. Bryce had his back turned to her while Chuck was standing with his arms folded and eyes midnight black. Even in the dark, she could discern the scowl curling onto his lips.

Bryce was undaunted by the threat. "I'm not the rogue spy you think I am, Chuck…"

"Just because you keep saying that doesn't mean it's automatically true. After Stanford and everything you've put me through, why the hell do you think I'll believe a single word that comes out of your mouth?"

Sarah found herself smiling at Chuck's assertiveness. She couldn't help but to be a little proud of him. He was demonstrating his newfound confidence; taking control of the situation without the slightest waver or suggestion of uncertainty. It gave her the shivers. Mentally, she even began cheering Chuck on.

Bryce sighed at first. Then he took a step towards Chuck, who stood his ground. "Look, I know I did a lot of…regrettable things in the past, but it wasn't to hurt you, Chuck. It was to protect you from getting recruited. You were never meant to be a spy."

"Right, so it's up to you to make life-alerting decisions on my behalf?"

"Chuck, no that's not what I mean—"

"No, I think that's _exactly_ what you mean," snapped Chuck. "You felt it was necessary to not only expel me from college, but to also sleep with my girlfriend just to keep me from 'ruining' my life by joining the CIA? Then you drop off the face of the earth for five years till what? Did you suddenly have an epiphany where you decided that hey maybe Chuck hasn't suffered enough already, so I'll just send him an email with all of the government's secrets attached to it? What the fuck, Bryce!"

Sarah was taken aback by the deliberate hurt resonating in Chuck's voice. She could definitely relate to the pain he was feeling. Bryce had betrayed the both of them. The burst of empathy caused her to suddenly want to reach out and console Chuck. This had become a frequent compulsion as if late; to alleviate Chuck's pain like it would somehow quell her own. But while her heart yearned for him, her body remained put. She knew deep down that the two of them had to settle this alone.

After a minute or so, Bryce finally spoke. "I made a mistake."

Chuck laughed bitterly. "You have no idea."

"I never wanted you involved in any of this," whispered Bryce.

"Then why send me the Intersect?"

"The Intersect was a mission. I needed to get rid of it, make sure it was in safe hands so that Fulcrum couldn't get access to it."

Chuck raised a brow. "You thought that I could somehow do that by myself?"

Bryce nodded. "I trusted you, and still do. Plus, I knew the CIA and NSA would send their top agents to come protect you. You weren't in any danger with Sarah and Casey watching your back."

There was a long pause. Sarah listened to the trickle of fountain from outside in the courtyard accompany Chuck and Bryce's shallow breathing. "So you sent the Intersect to me and faked your death, all for a mission?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad there are people like you who are so dedicated to preserving national security," admitted Chuck. "But, do you really think I should forgive you for everything you've done to me on a personal level?"

"No," said Bryce softly. He took another step to Chuck and cupped his face. Sarah squinted her eyes to make sure that it wasn't the trick of the lighting. She then realized it was reality when Bryce added even quieter. "You may not forgive me, but I know…I know you still love me. That will never change."

Sarah's breath caught at the revelation. She blinked confusedly, and saw that Chuck did not flinch at Bryce's touch. Instead he seemingly reveled in the caresses; eyes sliding closed, anger dissipating into a soulful expression. It shouldn't have come as a surprise when Bryce dipped his head and pressed his lips against Chuck's, but it had. They kissed slow and lazily, the complete opposite of the desperation exhibited between her and Chuck nearly a day or so prior. Her features softened as she watched their affection escalate. Bryce's hands were constantly in motion, tugging fiercely at Chuck's delicious curls. It was almost as she had on the docks. Then with a low moan, the two men broke apart at Chuck's insistence. He had pushed Bryce back, wiping his mouth and staring at him with a hazy but deeply wounded stare.

Bryce looked disappointed at the abruptness in which Chuck prevented their continuation, maybe even heartbroken. But Sarah couldn't believe it was wholly sincere. If she knew anything to be absolutely true about Bryce Larkin, it was that he loathed being denied. His ego wouldn't be able to handle any sort of rejection.

"No Bryce," said Chuck. He carded a hand through his ruffled hair, voice wavering. "You lost your chance back at Stanford alright? I don't love you anymore and you know perfectly well as to why. I've finally moved on…"

"To who?" asked Bryce. There was blatant resentment lacing his words as his gaze sharpened, and he growled. "To Sarah?"

Chuck hesitated. "Yes…if she'll have me."

Bryce snorted. "Good luck with that."

"What, do you not think I'm good enough for her, superspy?"

"No, I don't think she's good enough for you."

Sarah's eyes widened in genuine surprise. Not only did Chuck pine for her, but Bryce was jealous because of it. _How can Bryce be allowed to judge whether I am good for somebody or not? Especially Chuck!_ Her anger subsided when she considered that Bryce may be a stubborn, envious prick, but he did pose an interesting question. Was she good enough for Chuck? As much as she wanted it to be true, the honest answer seemed to be a resounding no.

"But you're good enough for me?" asked Chuck. "How does that work out?"

"She's a coldhearted spy that is manipulating you! That is just her job. _You _are her job and nothing more. There isn't anything that will appease her but a successful mission."

"I'd like to give her the benefit of the doubt, and she hasn't betrayed my trust yet."

"Just wait, Chuck, she'll let you down."

Chuck's eyes flashed. "Just like you did? Get out of here, Bryce," he said with clenched teeth and pointed to the window. "Get out and hope to God that neither Sarah nor Casey find you, especially Casey. I know how eager he is to put you down for real this time."

Bryce didn't budge. He simply regarded Chuck with a dangerous, lustful look. A look of passion that burned into his hardened azure gaze. Chuck was unaffected by this and Sarah figured that it was time to intervene. There was so many thought occupying her mind, about Chuck, Bryce, their past, and her future. But she'd wait to figure the significance to all of those questions. For now, she braced herself and emerged into the bedroom with her gun drawn.

"Bryce, do what Chuck says and leave." Sarah ordered lowly. "Go to Casey's apartment across the courtyard and wait there for further instruction."

The two men turned and looked at her. Both conveyed very different expressions; relief and animosity. Wordlessly, Bryce balled his hands into fists then darted past Chuck without a second glance. He came to the window; wrenched it open and disappeared into the night. Chuck and Sarah watched him flee, listening to his footfalls fade into the silence.

Once they had the room to themselves, Chuck eyed her carefully. "So, how much did you hear?"

"Enough," she replied, pausing. "I can't believe that you and Bryce…I never would've guessed."

He smiled ruefully. "You're not the only one who gets to keep secrets, Agent Walker."

"We have a lot more in common than I thought then," said Sarah, smiling for some reason unbeknownst to herself. It was absurd. This conversation. This entire night. These last few months. Her world has turned itself upside down, but despite the confusion and the apprehension, she liked the craziness of it all. It seemed right.

Chuck snorted. "What? That we both got fucked by Bryce Larkin in every sense of the word?"

Sarah laughed. "Yeah, well it appears like that is common practice for him isn't it?"

Chuck's smile faltered. "So you don't mind then? About Bryce and I?"

"It was college, Chuck. That's in the past."

"What about you? Do you still…?"

She shook her head and took a tentative step towards him. "He's not good enough for either of us."

They stood unnaturally close in the center of the room. A stringent of moonbeams seeped through the window and enveloped them like a spotlight. There Sarah could see deeper into Chuck's muddy depths. His eyes were still glazed from his altercation with Bryce; simply hypnotizing and endless. Her gaze flickered to his lips, swollen and ready for more. She inhaled his scent and fell forward into him. His arms snaked around her on instinct and they kissed, slow and sensual.

Not much later and they were lying on the bed with their bodies pressed together. Chuck broke the kiss. At first, Sarah worried that she wouldn't see the same amount of passion as she had when Chuck was with Bryce. But as he brushed errant curls out of her face, his own filled with so much adoration, that she felt relieved. His feelings for her in relation to Bryce's were incomparable. Just like hers for him.

Chuck stroked her face with his thumb, and whispered. "So how are we going to do this? Aren't assets and handlers being romantically involved frowned upon?"

Sarah exhaled a breathy sigh. "Yes, and now that Bryce knows there is something going on between us, we might be met with some…resistance."

"He likes holding grudges," remarked Chuck wryly. "How do we skate around that then?"

"We need to be smart, Chuck," she told him seriously. "I'm thinking we keep our cover as boyfriend and girlfriend—"

"But our cover is real?" He finished hopefully.

"As real as it can be."

"Don't ask don't tell, I like it."

"I do too," she agreed, nuzzling her face into the crook of Chuck's neck. As he continued petting her hair, she added. "We've been gone for awhile…and its sort of Thanksgiving. Should we..?"

She felt Chuck grinning against her. "Nah, I bet everyone will be just fine without us."

And when Chuck tilted her chin upward; their eyes meeting, dancing playfully, he dove back to capture her lips with a lazy, wanton kiss. Sarah came to realize that there was no reason to doubt Chuck Bartowski's logic. He was the Intersect after all.

* * *

><p><strong>An: <strong>I told you it was an experiment! Yeah, I expect flames for this, but who can blame me? Most of this fandom has a stick up their asses about EVERYTHING. Live a little. Chill out and enjoy. Plus, if you show your displeasure, it'll only fuel my argument in the first place.


End file.
